Khaw Si Khaw
Khaw Si Khaw, officially the Most Serene Principality of Khaw Si Khaw is a relatively small and volatile Soverign State situated in the Vanalin Mountain Range, inbetween Treko and Michu. It is considered a criticial piece in the central Herzanaian area, being the most dominant sovereign entity in the geo-political region with Khaw Si Khaw producing 60% of the Area's GDP, primarily through its industrial bas, the extraction of naturals materials/minerals in the mountains, and also by the Great Oil Fields in the Eastern Frontier of the Nation. The lands many River Valleys and Fertile Hills have provided provide amble farmland for the peoples that live off this land for several centuries of settlement, war, and habitation. The small state is known for its Isolationism, State Planned Economy, the Compulsory Military Service of all Able bodied Citizens, the extreme income equality between almost all citizens of the nation, its almost nonexistent Political Freedom, and its surprisingly high amount of quality of civil rights granted to the individual citizen. The Small Principality has a population of a hundred million, with a good chunk of them in the Capital of Chaiama, Fourteen Million to be exact. The Economic System of the Nation can be best described as a Centrally Planned Economy that does allow small businesses, as long as they are worker owned. The Economy of the the Principality is stable and has seen significant growth in recent years due to more non traditional means of transportation of goods and materials, the GDP of Nation comes in at Two Trillion and Three Hundred Billion Krona. With the Second October Revolution the Mountainous State has has liberalized, allowing significantly more civil rights with National Elections happening every half a decade. Khaw Si Khaw has also become significantly less xenophobic, with the new Government loosening the border laws and implementing a more gentle form of Sharia. History The History of the Modern Lan Na people can be traced back to two different groups, the first being refugees who were fleeing their homeland of Northern Eporan Nine Hundred and Thirty Five ago and Zhi Settlers from the East who had arrived the same year. This Year (1084 AD) is the beginning of the Principality’s Unique Calendar. The refugees from the west fled to the east since their homeland was conquered by another tribe and they were being slaughtered to the last man, seeking salvation they fled East and found a place of Great Mountains, Vallies, and Hills, deeming it to be suitable for their habitation. The Zhi Settlers were political outcasts from the great domain to the west and sought new opportunity in the west, they were eventually assumed dead by Zhi Scholars until the discovery of the Principality of Khaw Si Khaw since they thought the journey west would be suicide. When the Two Groups initially found each other during the autumn of the same year the refugees wanted to attempt to fight them for the land but a harsh winter came in before any action could have been made a terrible winter case upon the unprepared settlers and refugees. In a remarkable showcase of Good Will and Solidarity the two groups relied and worked together to survive, laying the foundation for a meeting between the leader of the refugees and the leader of the Zhi. This meeting resulted in a symbolic marriage between the two leader’s children. The Grandchildren of the Leaders would eventually convince the two groups to enter a pact of Unity and Blood, as long as their line continued the two groups would remain united. This Pact was very unstable and first and was constantly on the edge of breaking down, but after a few generations of cultural and ethnic intermingling the two groups became one and the Principality of Khaw Si Khaw was founded (77 or 1161 AD). The descendants of the children from the leader’s marriage became the Royal Family of the Principality. Settlement Shortly after the Foundation of the Fledgling Principality it began to consolidate its power in the region and began to expand to roughly the 1949 borders that it has today over the course of the five generations. It was in this period of expansion and growth where the Lan Na took it upon themselves to secure their homeland from the natives who had been living in the valleys before them, to do this they set themselves onto the path of exterminating the natives with extreme prejudice over the course of two hundred years the job was done. Today this period is not taught in schools and is barely known about in the outside world due to Khaw Si Khaw being very isolated for that period. Khaw Si Khaw was “rediscovered” by the Michu in 1553 AD or 531 in the Lan Na Calendar. The Michu demanded tribute in a letter, though it was written in Weishun and no one in the Principality understood Weishun so they just discarded it and forgot about it. Then the Minchu sent a task force as a threat and to demand tribute in a language that the Lan Na would understand, this was declined. Khaw Si Khaw's response to the threat was subsequently lost in the maze of Imperial bureaucracy in Shaotai, and thus no change happened for the next few generations. Then in 1692 AD or 608 in the Lan Na Calendar Treko found the Serene Principality after a expedition East, though Treko traders already knew about them and had been trading in the Principality for almost a century. It was here where official trade and diplomatic relations would be established, though the Lan Na did not seem that excited to have a new neighbor to the North. Soon both Traders from Treko and Minchu began to flood into the Principality after they discovered that the Lan Na had a special silk that was super colorful, had the best quality that they have ever seen, and was as strong as spider webs. The Sisyphean Wars All was pretty peaceful in the Serene Principality, or it was until Treko started to expand East, seeking to create a new Frontier in the mountains. Treko had fully set up their settlements by 1761 AD or the Year 913 for the Lan Na and soon began launching probing attacks into Minchu Territory. These attacks caused great panic to the Minchu Border Towns and caused Thousands of Minchu refugees to flood across the Border of Khaw Si Khaw, the Lan Na thought that it was a invading horde so they slaughtered them to the last individual, this is know as the Massacre of Pramoj and is something that the Principality of Khaw Si Khaw denies the existence of to this day, claiming that the Treko did it and saying they only pinned the blame on them so they can later invade, saying that it happened often results in a lot of death threats and career suicides. The Michu responded to the attacks by Treko by launching attacks of their own, these were focused on Treko Frontier Settlements. This caused let more refugees from both sides to flood across the Principalities Borders, the Lan Na began to think that this was a big conspiracy to flood Khaw Si Khaw with foreign settlers so that they would later steal their land, so the Lan Na slaughtered them to, claiming that these were mercenaries and bandits crossing the borders and not refugees. The Skirmishes continued to escalate, both belligerents wanted to get to each other but the only quick route was through Khaw Si Khaw, soon the small Principality found itself having to push out foreign armies who wanted to cross, this often resulted in violence, then both sides decided that trying to kill each other was more trouble than it was worth and stopped skirmishing. This is known as the Lan Na Skirmishes Internationally but in Khaw Si Khaw it is known as the Sisyphean Wars. Then tensions once again boiled over again in 1770 AD or 722 when the Minchu marched a Army into Khaw Si Khaw during a Nation Wide Celebration Month and kidnapped the Royal Prince and Princess, forcing them into a military alliance and a trade agreement. The Emperor did this because the Princess the Emperor loved absolutely loved the Silk that the Lan Na produced but due the skirmishes from almost a decade ago Khaw Si Khaw began to clamp down on foreign traders entering the nation, so the prove his love for the Princess took the Emperor seized control of Khaw Si Khaw, forcing them into a alliance and making them let in the Minchu so that the Princess can get her silk. This so happened to bar Treko out of the Lan Na Silk Trade, making them even more peeved since they didn’t like the Minchu establishing a Pro Eastern Buffer State directly to the South Eastern Border. In response another series of skirmishes occurred, being even more devastating than the first since the Lan Na were fighting alongside the Minchu as allies, though this alliance was quite unstable. The Minchu and their Lan Na Allies eventually won the series of skirmishes, only increasing Minchu influence. Then in 1778 AD or the Year 730 the Former Prince of Khaw Si Khaw died due to “health complications”. His children, the twins Prince Kitti and Princess Chaiama ascended to the throne under Co-Rule. They wanted to kick out Minchu from Khaw Si Khaw and restore their House’s Prestige. So during winter of the same year the Lan Na expelled the Minchu from the Principality with Force, the Minchu raised a Banner to restore their place but Treko sent a force to help the Lan Na. By Summer next year hostilities had ceased and the Lan Na-Treko Coalition achieving victory over the Minchu Forces. Treko once again had access to the Lan Na silk market. Two Years later in 1780 AD or the Year 732 another series of skirmishes broke out between the two Powers, with Khaw Si Khaw once again fighting off armies from both sides, this one was the bloodiest, ending with the most casualties out of all of the Sisyphean Wars. It ended with a horrendous causality figure as all sides suffered from a absolutely terrible winter, forcing some Army Units to resort to Cannibalism. With the staggering death toll all sides agreed to a unanimous ceasefire. This ceasefire broke down in 1795 when another set of Skirmishes occurred, this time Khaw Si Khaw was able to hold both of the powers off, the two powers agreed to recognize each other’s boundaries and respect Khaw Si Khaw’s Border. WIP The Apparatus of State Due to the Capitulation of the Crown during the Second October Revolution the Principality of Khaw Si Khaw has been transformed into a Democratic Dictatorship of the Proletariat where serving in the Government is a purely Islamic Duty with, the Monarchy still being around serving a purely figurehead purpose.The System is filled with a ungodly amount of bureaucracy as the system works by having individual democratic workplaces voting one of their own as a representative who shall be sent to a Regional Congress who votes on local laws that are sent to the National Senate for Approve and vote for representatives who are sent to the National Senate. The National Senate votes on National Laws and approves regional laws, also vote for the National Chairman who has veto power on laws and can introduce edicts. The Chairman is advised by his cabinet who he picks himself, although the National Senate can suggest people to serve in the National Chairman’s Cabinet.Category:Nations Category:Monarchy